


Christmas Love

by EclipsedMoon



Series: MLB with Felix [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: F/M, Found another episode that calls for Felix, Is it Bridgette Dupain-Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Adrien is lonely on Christmas.





	Christmas Love

Adrien stared out the window before turning to face Plagg. Anger boiled his blood. He grit his teeth, ignoring his sparking magic. “I hate Christmas!” He hissed through his grit teeth before calling to Plagg. He fought back the tears that burned at the corners of his eyes as he darted out his opened window. The cold stung his nose and cheeks as he raced across rooftops. The cold also burned his lungs.

 He paused on a roof across Marinette’s house. His ears flicked forward as he watched the family within. Watching them chat hurt him. His heart ached as he thought of meals in the past that dealt with his mother. He frowned when Marinette’s father got food all over himself, spilling out of his sandwich. The other women busted out laughing at his misfortune. Marinette handed him a napkin. Adrien folded his ears flat against his blonde hair. A soft growl escaped him as he pulled his lips back, exposing his fangs.

 He snorted before pushing on. His heart hurt but he pushed that aside. He dismissed the despair sinking into his stomach like a heavy stone. Cat Noir felt sick, angry, sad and lost. He shook his head once more, the tears becoming a burn as they trialed tracks down his cheeks. He yelped when he tripped. He looked up to see that he had landed on a balcony.

 He blew a lock of his hair from his face. He slowly rose to his hands and knees. He peered through the glass window that was before him in time to see Chloé tackle her father. Cat Noir growled, grinding his teeth together as he rose to his feet. He clenched his hands to fists. His magic sparked, increasing with the despair and mixing with his anger. Tears burned tracks down his cheeks as he shook his head.

 “Hm.” A baritone voice hummed, causing Adrien to go still. “Did Plagg complain about your love of the water again?” Adrien whirled around to see Phantom Cat perfectly balanced on the railing. Adrien stared before rubbing his eyes. He opened one eye to see his cousin flash him a fanged smile.

 A bright smile curled his mouth as he charged him. “Félix!” he exclaimed as he crashed into the pale blonde. Félix grunted as he wrapped his tail around the railing while catching the younger cat. “How did you find me?” He asked, burying his face in Félix’s shoulder. He allowed his tears to flow.

 “Bridgette spotted you running around.” Phantom Cat chuckled before climbing back onto the balcony. Chloé called before Phantom Cat released him. “She wanted you to come over for a Christmas dinner.” Cat Noir grinned, watching his cousin take off. Cat Noir followed closely behind him.

 Cat Noir couldn’t stop the wide grin and the purr rumbling his chest as he and his cousin snuck in through the back door. “You are late.” Bridgette hummed before placing the ham on the table. “I already called Gabriel and told him you were staying the night.” She took her apron off as Plagg darted for the cheese plate. Adrien watched as Félix gave a brief kiss on Bridgette’s cheek before settling down in the chair next to her.

 Adrien could feel himself drooling as he stared at all the goodies on the table. “Dive in.” Félix hummed as he stabbed a boiled carrot with his fork.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the Christmas special. :D


End file.
